The Overprotective Hearts and Flamingo
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Law is pregnant. Doflamingo and the Heart Pirates are overprotective of him. [DofLaw] [MPreg]


**Overprotective**

 **Title:** Overprotective  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law is pregnant. Doflamingo and the Heart Pirates are overprotective of him. [DofLaw] [MPreg]

* * *

At first, Law thought it wasn't anything serious. He had been getting headaches and became irritated easily. He had blamed the headaches and irritability on his insomnia not allowing him to get much sleep. Well, it's not like he got much sleep when a certain Shichibukai was around.

By the third week, he had become nauseous and had thought that he had gotten ill.

By the fourth week, the Heart Pirates knew something was off. Law suffered from morning sickness, fatigue, and mood swings. He had become very emotional, which was a very out of character thing for the Surgeon of Death. They informed Donquixote Doflamingo of these symptoms.

A few days later, Doflamingo arrived on the Polar Tang with several boxes of pregnancy tests, each a different brand to make sure. He was shocked to see Law eating a donut which was practically bread in a different shape. Everyone knew that Law hated bread.

Law took all the tests. Everyone on the yellow submarine waited anxiously for the results. They came back positive.

The Heart Pirates' first instincts were to maul Doflamingo to pieces for getting their precious captain pregnant.

Doflamingo knew that Law would be upset if he harmed his crew so he mostly stuck to avoiding the traps and attacks. If it was necessary to avoid injuries, he used his strings to prevent the Heart Pirates' movements. He had to use his strings more often than he had thought he would need.

"How dare you impregnate our captain!?" They all shouted at him.

Doflamingo ignored their angry shouts and locked them out of Law's bedroom. He laid down beside his lover and placed a protective arm around him.

XXX

The crew needed to dock at a nearby island to restock. None of the crew wanted to leave their captain alone with that bastard Doflamingo, starting an argument on who got to go with them. In the end, Law was accompanied by Doflamingo and Bepo for a stroll through town.

They had stopped at a café to rest and have a snack. The three of them took a seat near the café's window. Doflamingo wasn't wearing his usual pink coat, making him slightly less recognizable. However, his height, wide grin, and sunglasses was a dead giveaway as to who he was.

Some asshole thought he'd have a chance with Law and walked over to their table. "Hey, I see that you have no ring. That means you're not married, right? So how about you and I get together?"

That immediately set Doflamingo off. He grabbed the man's head and slammed him to the table, breaking it in half. "He's MINE!"

The commotion drew the customers' and staffs' attention. They all knew who the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and the Supernova Trafalgar Law were. Some even recognized Bepo as the pet of the Heart Pirates. Doflamingo wasn't angry. No, he was so pissed off that his veins bulged in his forehead and he didn't sport his signature grin.

"What the hell's your problem!?" The man demanded, managing to shakily stand back up. That man was either on drugs, drunk, or plain stupid.

"YOU were hitting on MY Law!" Doflamingo snapped.

Fear took over and the man tried to flee. Once he was out of the café's doors, he was surrounded by deadly Heart Pirates. "Did you just try to seduce our captain?" They all cracked their knuckles while sporting slasher grins, eyes glowing dangerously.

"You're not gonna go kill him yourself?" Law asked.

"As much as I want to torture him slowly and painfully, it seems like your crew has got this handled," Doflamingo said, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Once we get to Dressrosa, I'm getting you a ring to show everyone that you belong to me,"

Law smirked. "You should also get a ring so they know that _you_ belong to _me_ ,"

XXX

As Law's pregnancy bump began to grow, Doflamingo and the Heart Pirates became more overprotective. They wouldn't let Law get out of bed except to go to the bathroom. They'd bring the male's meals to him in bed while Penguin and Shachi took care of all of the captain duties.

At first Law was annoyed by their behavior but staying in bed most of the time meant that he could be with Doflamingo.

XXX

Once they reached Dressrosa, Doflamingo scooped Law into his arms and started to stroll through town. "D-Doffy!" Law stuttered, face blushing a deep crimson. "I can walk on my own!"

"Fufufu, but this way everyone in Dressrosa will know that we're together," Doflamingo said.

The humans and the toys murmured amongst themselves as Doflamingo passed by them.

XXX

"What do you want to name her?" Doflamingo asked as they laid in the king's chambers. The ultrasounds had revealed that they were going to have a baby girl.

"Can…can we name her after my younger sister Lami?" Law replied.

Doflamingo smiled and planted a kiss on his husband's lips. "Of course,"

XXX

The birth went smoothly. Neither Law nor their child had been at risk. In the med wing of the palace, Law held their daughter. Doflamingo wrapped a protective arm around them both.

"Donquixote Trafalgar D. Lami," Doflamingo gently placed a hand to their daughter's face. "Welcome to the world, my dear angel,"

"I'M AN UNCLE!?" Corazon fell at the entrance of the room and crashed to the ground.

The two parents sighed and shook their heads while Lami giggled at her uncle's behavior.

* * *

 **Originally I was going to have Law die during labor but…I decided I already have enough angst planned for my other ongoing stories. [Insert Evil Smirk]**

 **Oh and Cora's alive in this story because…I don't know how the timeline goes in this universe.**

 **Surprisingly, this wasn't too awkward to type after writing Papa Cora, Baby Law, and Uncle Doffy fanfiction.**


End file.
